Who Am I?
by Plunk626
Summary: A sorceress comes in to town hoping to swap bodies with Buffy but the spell goes awry and Spike and Buffy end up switching bodies.
1. The Switch

**Setup:** Spike only has a chip so he's kinda good and can't hurt people. Buffy's the Slayer, obviously, and no one is paired with anyone else.

Chapter One

The last bell of the day rang, releasing the students from the confines of the school for the next week. Buffy scooted into the doors of the library and looked out into the havoc that was consuming the halls. "Buffy," Giles said from behind the desk.

"Have you seen it out there? It's like a stampede is chasing everyone out of here. I'm surprised I wasn't trampled."

"Are you ready to train?"

"Hello, did you not hear me? I was almost mauled by my peers and all you say is 'are you ready to train?' Did you miss the sensitivity class in Watcher school?"

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then you can train."

"Yeah yeah. Just let me go change." Buffy took a breath, as if she were about to deep-sea dive, and pushed through the doors. Giles went back into his office.

The doors opened again revealing a red head and… "Where's-" Giles started but then Xander revealed himself as he ascended from the floor. "Ah."

"They're very excited about Easter vacation," Xander said.

"Or just the being out of school," Willow offered.

After a few minutes the halls were silent and Willow had already pulled out her books to do her homework as Giles started pulling out things for the Slayer to train with. Xander sat back and ate an apple as he watched. Willow looked up and said, "Ya know Xander you too could do your homework."

"No thanks Will. I'm more a wait until the last minute guy. Which one ya doin' anyway? My guess is Math."

"Science."

"I was close."

"How is that close?"

"I almost got an A in both," Xander said matter-of-factly.

"Almost?"

"I got C minuses."

Willow nodded. "Well you can help Giles."

"No he can't," Giles intervened. "I don't need blood on any of my weapons."

"Fine with me. I got a tetanus shot already but I don't feel like putting it to the test deliberately."

"All right. I'm all kinds of ready for boot camp," Buffy said as she walked in. She was now wearing black spandex shorts as opposed to her jeans from earlier, her white sweater was now a dark purple sports bra and her hair was in a messy ponytail instead of resting on her shoulders. "Be prepared to face the wrath of my mighty… mightiness."

"Ouch Buff. You got Leno's people writing your material?"

"Which one of us can kick the other's ass?"

"Previous statement retracted."

"Can you wrap this repartee up some time soon so we can get to the issue of training?" Giles interrupted.

"There's no issue. I'm ready."

"Really?" Giles grabbed a dagger form the table and tossed it at her without warning. Buffy deflected it with her palm. "Good."

"How bad would you have felt if that actually hit me?"

"It didn't."

"But what if it did?"

"Moving on."

"See this is why people aren't huge fans of the British."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Panacea walked down the newly darkened streets of Sunnydale, observing her surroundings. Her dark brown, leather pants and maroon top were helping her blend in to the human infested area. She was on a mission: to find the Slayer. She had heard stories of the superhuman and thought that she would be able to bring about human destruction using her body as a vessel. This body she was using now was less than helpful.

She had created the shell back home so she could walk on earth but even though she made it, it still had limits. If she could just snap her fingers and destroy the world then that would be helpful but thanks to the God Atlas that isn't exactly possible.

"Bye mom, I'll be home later," someone called. Panacea halted her step. She had blindly wandered down a block filled with houses.

"Be careful."

"Always." The blonde shut the door and proceeded down the steps.

"Hello," the sorceress said with a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy walked through the graveyard carefully. She was twirling her stale in her hand to occupy her time until a vampire actually showed up. They usually jumped out when you seemed to be paying no attention. It was like Vampire 101.

She slowed her step when footsteps were heard. She carefully walked one foot over the other as she kept her back to a tomb. She held her stake at the ready as she jumped around the corner however as she jumped so did the other person and they slammed their faces together. "Ow!" they both screamed and fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell."

Buffy knew that voice without sitting up. "Spike," she said as she rose. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Walking." He was already brushing himself off. "As opposed to your random head butting. Saving the world one headache at a time, Slayer?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be jumping in my way."

"I heard someone creeping around so of course I'm gonna investigate."

"Well good job Sherlock Holmes but you can just go home now. I got it."

"You just rammed your skull into my nose forgive me if I take a minute to compose myself." Buffy rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Yeah just leave a person behind when they're in pain."

She turned. "What person? I don't see any people here?"

"Haha. Crafty one Summers. What's next, a comment on my hair?"

"It _is_ looking especially slick today. Did you use the whole bottle of hair gel or just the half?"

"How 'bout we play a little game called 'bugger off'? The way it works is, you go away and I win."

"Best idea you've ever had." Buffy turned and walked off. Her walk quickly turned into a run when there was a scream from in the graveyard. She ran ahead and saw a girl in a black skirt and white tank top screaming as she was pinned against the wall. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The vamp paused and looked at her.

"See, if you bite her then I'll have to kill you." She walked towards him and he kept his eyes on her, slowly loosening his grip. "Who am I kidding, I'm gonna kill you anyway."

"You think so?" the biker vamp asked.

"I have pretty good track record so far."

The vamp whipped his head around to bite the girl and landed his teeth in her neck. Buffy ripped him off by his leather jacket. The girl slid to the ground. "That's gonna cost extra." The vamp was knocked out if the way. "Spike?"

He punched him in the face and then flipped him to the ground. With one quick motion the biker was dust. "Dust to dust."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Your job. How 'bout you spend less time talking and more time fighting?" He walked over to the girl and gave her a hand up. "Go home. Now." She ran off and stumbled out of the graveyard. "Might have had to stake two vamps instead of one."

"One, they don't turn into vampires right away. Two, I was doing fine."

"'Course you were. You weren't the one being bitten."

"Could you just crawl into a hole somewhere and stay there?"

"Slayer?" someone said.

Buffy turned and faced them. It was a woman. A supposedly normal looking woman. Not that that meant anything. "You are?"

"Finally. I was following this trashy teen for a few blocks but when I attacked her she didn't do anything. I could only assume my presumption was wrong."

"Friend of yours?" Spike asked.

"No idea who she is."

"Well she seems to be your #1 fan."

"Not a good thing." Buffy returned her conversation to the strange woman. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Panacea." She walked towards her and held out her hand as if to shake, which Buffy was not going to participate in. Panacea quickly grabbed Buffy, twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her in for an embrace. "And I'm your new nemesis."

Spike reached for Buffy and then was a flash of light. They all fell to the ground, unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy's eyes slowly opened and she was slightly discombobulated. She was in a place that was very much not her room or the graveyard she remembered passing out in. She sat up and put her hand to her head. Her eyes widened and her other hand reached up to feel her hair.

"What? What the- What's wrong with my voice?" She held her hands out in front of her and her mouth dropped. She looked down at the body to confirm it. Buffy screamed, but in the voice of Spike, her newly acquired body.


	2. Adjusting

Chapter Two

She screamed again.

And again.

Her gaze darted around the room, looking for her body. After looking at the same spots for the fifth time she realized that it wasn't there. She ran to the door and opened it. Immediately she felt her skin burning and smoke started to rise. "Hot! Hot!" she yelled before shutting the door. She shook her hand as if it would actually help and felt for burn marks on her head. "How does it not feel greasy? It's like a shell but- oh for crying out loud Buffy!"

She removed herself from her fascination with Spike's hair and returned to the problem at hand. She couldn't go outside in the sunlight. Well, she could do the blanket thing like Spike always did- Oh! She could do the blanket thing that Spike always did!

Buffy grabbed a blanket off Spike's bed and persevered through the sunlight. _How does he do this? I still feel like I'm on fire._ She tried sticking to running on back roads and through people's yards because a smoking guy, literally smoking in this case, with a blanket over his head, has a tendency to draw attention.

When she finally made it to her house, she ripped open the back door and bolted inside, not even shutting it. She took deep breaths and exhaled with low shrieks of pain.

"Spike? What are you doing here? AT this time of day?" Joyce asked.

Buffy didn't even notice she was in the kitchen. "Mom." Her mother's face was shocked and Buffy came back to the realization that she wasn't exactly herself. "UH, okay. See the thing is, that-" She was cut short by screaming.

"Buffy?" Joyce called. She ran upstairs to see what was going on.

"Oh no." Buffy followed her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

Spike was looking at his body and grabbing the long, blonde locks that hung over his shoulders. And the breasts. He had breasts. He put his hands on them to see if they were real. "Don't touch me!" Buffy said.

Spike looked up. His eyes grew bigger as he looked at himself from another body. "What did you do?" he said in a feminine voice.

"What did _I_ do? Why the hell would I want to switch bodies with tall, blonde and pastey?"

"Well I don't want to be in this bloody gangly, Barbie frame either."

"I am not gangly- is that what my voice sounds like? I mean you know it's different from videos and stuff but it's even weirder now."

"Are you jokin' Summers?" Spike asked.

"What's going on?" Joyce said, making the two remember that she was there.

Buffy moved into her room and faced her mom. "Uh, mom. I'm Buffy." Joyce's mouth just opened but no sound came out.

"It's true Joyce."

"Oh! That girl from the graveyard," Buffy said, turning her attention to Spike.

"Right. She did some mumbo jumbo."

"This is all her fault."

A small inhale of panic returned their gaze to Joyce.

"Mom, it's okay. Besides being in this ridiculous body, I'm fine."

"You're one to talk about ridiculous. What about this bloody stuffed pig I woke up next to." Spike grabbed the pink animal by the head and held it up.

"Hey!" She ripped it from his hand. "Leave Mr. Gordo alone."

"Apart from my body no longer bein' my body, it was the biggest scare of my mornin'."

"_This_ scared you? You're really giving the horror genre a run for its money."

"I have to sit down." Joyce walked towards her bedroom.

"Mom."

"No, just…" Joyce kept her gaze on her room and held her hand out for Buffy to stop. "It's a little much for ten in the morning." She walked into her room and lied down.

"Nice goin' Summers. Gonna give her a heart attack next?"

"Shut up Spike," Buffy yelled. "Now, we need to… go see Giles. Maybe he can do something or… something."

"Fine by me. Let me dress first."

"I don't think so."

"I'm not goin' out in this." He gestured to the flannel sushi pajamas he was wearing. "It's embarrassin' even to wear to bed."

"I am _not_ going to let you see me naked."

"'Cause I care."

"Don't make me punch myself," she warned.

"What're ya gonna do, dress me while my eyes are closed?"

"Actually, that's a great idea."

"I was kiddin'."

"I'm not. Now shut up and let me take off your pants." Spike sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. "If you so much as raise one eyelid I am going to… do something to your body."

"Just get on with it."

Buffy went to her closet and selected a simple outfit. She slid off the pajama bottoms and replaced them with boot-cut jeans then unbuttoned the shirt, put on a black bra and slid on the black tank top. "All right let's go."

"'Bout bloody time. Does it always take you forever to get dressed?"

"It's not every day I need to dress myself… I mean, from another body." She turned and started to head down the stairs. She stopped when she realized Spike wasn't following her. "What are you doing?"

"I have to pee."

"You are not going to the bathroom in my body."

"Too bad. I have to go."

"I'm going with you," Buffy went back up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"No you're not. I'm drawin' the line."

"With _my_ body!"

"I promise I won't peek."

Buffy moved to the bathroom but stopped. She never realized how much direct sunlight came in through the window before. "Wait, you can't go here."

"What? Why?"

"Because."

Spike looked at her with puzzlement, then his mouth slowly turned into a smile. "Oh, that's right. With the body comes the no tannin' territory."

"Let's just go to Giles' place."

"Summers, I really have to pee."

"Too bad."

Spike looked at the ground in defeat but then slammed the door in her face and locked it. "Spike! Open this door!"

"No way love."

"Open the door!" Buffy banged on the wooden surface and didn't notice it coming loose from its hinges. One more pound and it fell into the room.

"What was that?" Joyce asked.

Spike jumped after buttoning back up. "Bloody hell Summers, you didn't have to knock the whole bloody door down."

"You are such an idiot."

Joyce came out of her room and looked at the damage. "Buffy."

"Sorry mom. I'll fix it. Well, I'll have Xander fix it. Either way, it's gonna be fixed. C'mon Spike." Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs.

She let go and grabbed her blanket from the couch. "Let's go the long way," Spike said with a smile.

"Don't make me break your nose."

"You mean _your_ nose."

"I have absolutely no problems inflicting pain on myself now because this will no longer be my body soon."

Spike rolled his eyes and followed her out the back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Giles was drinking some tea as he looked through ancient texts at his desk. His Zen moment came to an abrupt halt when two bodies came flying into his house. He just looked from Spike to Buffy and back again. "Buffy, what's going on?"

"You are not going to believe this one," she answered.

"Although you're credibility is completely lacking, I asked Buffy."

"She is Buffy," Buffy's body said.

And again with the confused face. "Excuse me?"

"Some girl switched our bodies last night in the graveyard. This morning I woke up like this while he got to wake up like that."

"Don't make it sound like I got the better end."

"Last time I checked you get to walk in the sunlight without becoming a walking flame thrower."

"You get to look like that."

"Thank you, another bad point," Buffy quipped.

"Sorry to interrupt," Giles said, "but what's going on?"

"I'm Buffy and he's Spike."

"Right," Giles said, as if this happens every day. "And who was this lady?"

"Didn't catch her name," Spike answered.

"Well where is she?"

"I don't know. We woke up and came here. Plus I can't exactly do a search and make us switch back at a flammable time of day."

"Have you spoken to anyone else?"

"Only my mom. She didn't exactly welcome me with open arms."

"Well it is a little…"

"Creepy?" Spike offered.

"Horrific?"

"I was going to say surprising," Giles finished. "So, uh, what can we do?"

"Wait until sunset."

"That's what _you_ have to do." Spike smiled.

"I am one step away from cutting off your manhood."

Spike's eyes widened.

"It would also be nice if you two would not argue every second."

Spike sat in the chair Giles was recently in and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop it!"

"What?" he asked.

Giles exhaled. "Buffy."

"Giles, he keeps touching me."

"I'm crossin' my arms."

"Over my chest."

"Not like there's much there."

"Do you want me to get physical?"

"Best idea you had all day love." Spike looked his body up and down.

"Not in the sexy physical way, in the painful way."

"And?"

"Do you see what evil has invaded my body? Giles, get him out of there and put me back."

Giles was already flipping through books and looking for incantations. "I'm trying to find something."

"I don't think you'll find her in there."

"But I might find a spell to help you."

"Oooo, spell. Good start."

"Oh my God," Spike said. Buffy and Giels looked at him as he stuffed peanut butter in his mouth. "This is amazin'."

"What are you doing?"

"I haven't been able to enjoy real food in centuries. This is delicious."

"Could you at least use a spoon?" Giles requested.

"Too hungry."

"OH no. Does this mean I have to drink… blood?"

Giles looked at Spike as he consumed all the crunchy peanut butter. "It would appear that way. If Spike's able to eat the normal foods you eat-"

"I do not eat a whole jar of peanut butter with my hands."

"Anyway, I would assume that you would have to drink blood in order to crave your thirst."

"Do you have any blood?"

"I'm sure he's got some on tap," Spike said.

"Not helping Spike."

"Don't care."

"I'll go get some from the butcher." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He tried to keep extra distance between him and Buffy. "Just, keep him away from my things."

"Don't leave me alone with him." Buffy moved towards him and he jolted back.

"I won't be gone long." He opened the door and left.

"Well isn't this great." Buffy turned her focus to the kitchen and saw Spike guzzling down milk. "Spike, use a glass!"


	3. Disturbed

Chapter Three

"Ya know, you could stand to be a little less bossy," Spike said as he placed the carton in the fridge.

"And you could stand to be less obnoxious but you don't see me holding my breath."

"You don't have any love." Spike inhaled deeply. "As opposed to me." He breathed in again. "Gotta enjoy that good oxygen."

"I didn't exactly pay attention to my breathing schedule, can't say I miss it."

"Good point." Spike started walking around the house as Buffy cowered on the first landing away from the sun. He came back to the living room and started looking through his record collection. "Zeppelin? Way to go Rupert."

"What are you talking about?"

"For bein' an uptight Watcher he's got a decent record collection. Floyd?"

Buffy watched as Spike rummaged the anthology in the sunlight. He would find one, then hold it to the light to get a better look then put it back in the dusty cardboard box. Buffy didn't know if he was doing it on purpose but she still felt secluded. She curled in a ball and looked at the wall.

"Hey Summers look at this. Billy Joel. Way to kill the race before the finish line."

"Fascinating."

"Hey, what's wrong good looking?"

"I'm no longer me, that's what's wrong."

"No need to get your astounding toned physique in a twist. Rupert'll fix it."

"But until then what am I gonna do? I don't exactly have a 'What to Do When You Become a Vampire' instruction manual. And slaying, what am I gonna do about that? One false move with the stake and I fit in an ashtray."

"I make due with it every day. 'Cept today of course."

"Yeah well you kinda had time to get used to it."

"No one gets used to dyin' love."

"Stop calling me that." Buffy stood and slid passed Spike. She made her way to the bathroom, avoiding the sunshine that lit the floorboards.

Spike exhaled, feeling kind of bad for Buffy. Then he shrugged and went back over to the kitchen. He started rummaging through the cabinets for something else he could eat. "How can he not at least have scones? Thought that was his bread and butter," he said no one.

Giles' front door opened and a familiar voice said, "Knock knock." Xander walked through and spotted Spike in the kitchen. "That's when you say 'who's there' Buff."

"Didn't really want to know. What do you want?"

"Well I thought I'd partake in that thing we call conversation. Giles said something was up and to meet him here. You know what he was talking about?"

"Have an idea."

"Where's everyone else? The whole gang?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a bloody tracking device."

"Whoah, calm down there Buff. Didn't mean to step on your toes."

"I really need to eat something," Buffy said as she made herself visible.

"What's he doing here?" Xander said angrily.

"Xander!" Buffy ran to him and gave him a hug. Xander was in shock and just leaned his torso back as far as he could.

"Did I enter Dementia World?"

Buffy stopped hugging him. "It's me, Buffy."

"And I answer, huh?"

"Spike and I switched bodies. Well, not on purpose. Some woman did it last night in the graveyard."

"Buffy, what's going on?" he asked Spike.

"He hit his head. I didn't think it'd be this serious though."

"Spike, knock it off."

"Knock what off?"

"Pretending to be me."

"Who looks like Buffy here?"

"Good question," Xander said.

"Oh yeah, if you're Buffy then what's your middle name?"

"For cryin' out loud Summers I was just havin' a little fun."

"Your idea of fun and my idea of fun are on two different levels. Mine's on the kick-your-ass level."

"Wait a minute," Xander interrupted. He pointed to Spike's body. "Buffy?"

"Yes."

He pointed to Buffy's body. "Spike."

"Way to catch up boy wonder."

"How did this happen? I mean, you said how it happened but… how did this happen?"

The door opened, this time it was Giles bearing gifts. "I brought you some food Buffy."

"Giles, do you know they switched bodies?"

"No I actually just had to restock my fridge with blood," he joked.

"Nice one Rupert," Spike commended.

"I see you've been helping yourself to my food." He grabbed one of his coffee mugs and poured a little blood in it.

"If you call stale crackers and tasteless cereal food."

Giles opened his fridge to put the rest of the blood in and noticed his empty milk container. "You drank all my milk?"

"I had a lot of peanut butter."

"You left one drop and put it back in the fridge."

"Saved the last drop for you mate. No need to thank me."

"Don't worry about that."

"Enough," Buffy intervened. "Kinda more important stuff going on."

"Right." Giles handed her the mug but Spike took it from his hand. "Hey."

"Gotta warm it up. Doesn't taste right otherwise." He put it in the microwave and started it up.

"Warm or cold, I still don't want to drink it."

"Buffy, you have to."

"You don't want to see what you'll look like after a day of not feeding," Spike informed her.

"I shouldn't be stuck like this for that long. Right Giles?"

"Right, a spell." He went to his books and started looking through.

The microwave dinged and Spike removed the blood from the fridge. He gladly handed her the mug because, in Buffy's body, it smelled like a rotting animal. Buffy was kind of taken back by how good it smelled. It smelled like a juicy burger, and, for some reason, made her spine tingle. Spike smiled at her, noticing the intense rush he used to exhibit when he smelled blood. Buffy poured it down her throat without a second thought. It was so warm and sensual. It absorbed into her taste buds and drizzled down her throat, giving her body a complete sensation.

"Want a cigarette?" Spike said.

Over in research land, Giles and Xander were still flipping through pages of texts to find a solution. "I don't even really know what I'm looking for- AH!" Xander screamed when he looked up at Buffy's vamped out face.

"What?"

"You're a vampire."

"Uh, Xander."

"No, your face."

Buffy ran her fingers along her eyebrows, which were now bumpy and then she felt her teeth, which felt like she had put in a completely different set of teeth. "How do I turn it off?"

"Turn it off? There isn't a switch Slayer it happens when ya feed. And when ya get angry."

"So when does it stop?"

"I don't know what I did, it was just instinct."

Buffy ran into the bathroom.

"Way to be sensitive Captain Moron."

"Oh lay off." Spike followed the path Buffy took and discovered her sitting in the bathtub. "Don't know why you're so upset love. You said it yourself, we're gonna get back to normal."

"It's the until then part that's upsetting me. I just don't want them to see me like this."

"A dashing man?"

"Huh?" Buffy asked. Spike just pointed to her face. She toughed her eyebrows and teeth and found that they were in non-vamp mode. "Look at that."

"All right, no more touchy feely." With that, Spike left. Buffy gritted her teeth and followed. Buffy glanced out the windows and her eyes grew bigger. "That's her!" Everyone looked at her then followed her pointing finger.

Xander, Giles and Spike ran out the door and Buffy stopped just in time to save herself from feeling a burning sensation. She stamped her foot in frustration and went back to the safety of the shade where she could look out the window. _Why is she walking on four feet?_ Then she saw her turn and run as the three body forms, who just left the house, pursued her.

"Where is everybody?"

"Willow!" Buffy gave her a hug and she had the same reaction Xander did.

"Nice to see you too Spike."

"I'm not Spike."

"Oh that's funny, you look a lot like him."

"Some woman switched me and Spike."

Willow's brow furrowed. "Buffy?"

"Yes! I mean, not 'yes' that I'm here, 'yes' you're right." Their gaze went from each other to the footsteps from outside.

"Stop squirmin'! Can't you hold her legs better?"

"Stop instructing me Spike, I know what I'm doing." Giles slowly backed down the stairs, holding her legs together at the calves. Xander was holding her back up and Spike was holding her hands.

They came through the door, which was left open from Willow's surprise hug. "Get rope from the chest." Willow ran over and pulled some out. Giles started tying her feet together while Xander and Spike tried to keep her still. "What's up Slayer, how come I can't pin her down with my pinkie?"

"Because I'm the Slayer, not a Transformer." She would've helped if they hadn't chosen to place her on the couch bathed in sunlight.

"Got it." Giles moved towards her hands but she got free for a second and scratch Xander on the arm.

"Ow!" Then she bit his hand. "Ow!"

Giles finished up and they moved away from her. She fell to the floor and inched her body to a corner. "Was she always like this?"

"Ready to de-hocus pocus us Sabrina?" Spike asked the tense hostage.

The woman hissed in reply and they all jolted back. "What was that?" Xander asked.

"Are you sure this is her? She kinda seems like a…." Giles trailed off. They came to the same realization together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Out in the main town of Sunnydale a tabby cat was making it's way through the streets. It went down every street and peered in every window. "How do switch bodies with the Slayer and end up being a cat? I blame my mother for this. If she would've just let go off to college sooner maybe I wouldn't have missed the Magic: Introductory course."


	4. Sunrise

Chapter Four

Xander skeptically looked at the woman. "Does she usually act like this?"

"She was less catty during the two minutes we actually spoke."

"Musta switched bodies with a cat," Spike said.

"Way to go Sherlock Holmes. How have we gotten this far without you?" Xander joked.

Spike gritted his teeth and restrained himself from punching the annoying one. He returned his attention to the woman who was cowering in the corner.

"This is quite fascinating. Her spell must have worked on her and you, Buffy, but you actually switched entities with those next to you. Do you remember where the cat was last night?" Giles asked, hoping his placement was right.

"Until today I didn't even know there _was_ a cat there."

"It's not every day a cat is in a graveyard."

"And it's not every day I wake up a vampire."

"But you should be aware of your surroundings at all times Buffy. I can't count how many times I've tried to teach you that."

"How did this become a Buffy roast? I was paying attention. Attention to the woman who was talking and threatening me. Seems more important than a stray tabby making it's way through the graveyard."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I just wish I understood what happened."

"I have an idea." Everyone looked at the red head that spoke up. "We can try and find her. Her, being the cat."

"So we're just going looking for random cats? Some how I don't think it'll be very easy Will," Xander said.

"I can do a spell to try and find her. There are some great location spells that actually look for a persons aura instead of their physical form, incase any such circumstances occur."

"Works for me," Buffy said with a smile. "You go do that while the rest of try and see if we can switch ourselves back."

"Okay, just promise me you won't actually do any spells without me."

"I think my many years as a Watcher make me quite capable of performing a simple spell." Willow gave Giles a yeah-right look. "Of course one can't be too careful."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Willow grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door.

"All right, back to the books," Buffy directed. No one argued and continued to research. "Spike, can you hand me a book?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." He grabbed a random book from the shelf and held it into the shaded territory.

Buffy gladly took it. "Thanks."

"No problem love."

Buffy opened her mouth to comment but she decided to hold it back. _Why ruin a miniscule human moment, especially when that moment was with Spike?_ She sat down on the stairs and proceeded to read.

Two hours passed and the pile of read ups continued to grow, producing no results. "How is there nothing in here?"

"Just think positively."

"Xander, look out that window." He did as he was told and noticed the sun was setting. "I've been Spike for almost a day now."

"You're right. You're not freaking out _enough_ in my opinion."

"Ouch Xander, that hurts," Spike said with no emotion.

"If you prefer Buffy, I can take patrol," Giles offered.

"No, you're better off here. I can make do. I mean, I'm not saying I'm completely confident but I'm not gonna let this witch ruin my life." She opened the old chest by the couch and pulled out two stakes, slipping them up her sleeves.

"There's an inside pocket on the right if ya want to use that," Spike suggested.

"Thanks." She removed one of the stakes and put it in the pocket. She paused for a moment and looked at Spike. She was surprised how human he was becoming. He was being polite (to Spike's standards), helpful (to Spike's standards), and courteous (to Spike's standards).

"Should I go with you? They can read just fine without me and ya wouldn't want the undead thinkin' you're slackin'."

"Definitely wouldn't want that."

"You two crazy kids go have fun while we're here not. And Buffy," Xander said. Buffy turned to face him. "Have her home by two."

"Piss off Harris," Spike said.

Buffy laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How can you possibly say that?" Buffy said angrily.

"Ya don't think I can have an opinion?"

"No, you can't. You've been in my body for a day, there's no way you can say I have an easy life."

"Yeah. Must be hard to walk around outside, eat with your nice mother and chat with your pals. How have you made it through such hard times?"

"What about slaying and being told you're the Chosen One at fifteen? That isn't exactly on the same scale as going to prom alone, which I've never done but I heard it's traumatic."

"Please, after a few stakings you got used to it."

"What about you? Sleep all day, not die unless something wooden actually pierces your heart, spending ten bucks a week on food, never growing old. Talk about hard."

"Living in darkness, limited blood supply."

"Vampire," Buffy said.

"Yeah that's what I'm sayin'."

"No, vampire." Spike turned and saw a black suited vamp walking towards them with his fangs bared.

"Oh, vampire." He punched him across the face and did a jump kick. "Wow, you're body moves quick." That was answered with a punch across the face.

"Unless you're not paying attention." Buffy blocked a punch, twisted his arm behind his back and rammed the stake through his chest. She held her hand out for Spike, who gladly took it and heaved himself up. "Not my finest hour. My, meaning you in my body."

"Haven't worked out the kinks yet?"

"I have no kinks."

"Ya do when I'm used to having a man's body."

"I seemed to do fine in your body."

Spike brushed himself off. "Thank you."

"That was my non-direct way of insulting you for not being able to adapt."

"I know, I was ignorin' it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy and Spike returned to the house. Giles was passed out on the couch in a sitting position, with a book resting on his chest. Xander was asleep on the floor with an open book for a pillow. "Sleepin' on the job," Spike whispered.

"Give'em a break. It _is_ 2 in the morning." Buffy yawned. "I can put a blanket on the floor and you can sleep down here."

"I'm gonna go out."

"What?"

"Just cause I'm in your body doesn't mean I'm gonna follow your sleepin'

pattern."

Buffy nodded. She went up to Giles' bed since he occupied the whole couch. Spike exited the house, stake in hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At six thirty the sun was beginning to rise. Spike went to the highest hill in Sunnydale in order to watch as mush as he could. His lip began to quiver in anticipation. The last time he saw a sunset… he couldn't even remember the last sunset he saw (that wasn't on tv). He just remembered that they seemed insignificant to the world around him, yet now, being in Buffy's body, it was the most exciting thing that could happen.

The sky was a light orange and pink color that outlined the few puffy clouds in the sky. It slowly started to peak up over the horizon and leaned forward with full attention. He of course had to look away a lot but he watched the colors change and slowly become the light blue that you normally see. A tear ran down his cheek and he started to laugh top himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the house, everyone was still sleeping, but they'd be up soon. He quietly walked through the living room, grabbed a cushion from the couch and went to the bathroom to sleep in the tub. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face and delicately fell to sleep.


	5. Found: Tabby Cat

Chapter Five

Xander and Giles were yawning over open books when Buffy woke up. She looked down and found herself in Giles' bed, but more importantly, still in Spike's body. "It wasn't a dream. I really am Spike," she said with a little whine.

"Good morning Buffy," Giles said as he took a sip of his tea.

"For you maybe. I, on the other hand, am having a not so good morning."

"How was slaying last night?"

"There were vampires, stakes and dust. Oh, I won, if you wanted the short version." She went to the fridge and poured some blood into the mug she used yesterday. She opened the microwave and set it on thirty seconds.

"Well I must say that I personally liked the part of my morning where I went to go to the bathroom and Spike was sleeping in the tub," Xander informed. "Definitely jump started my day."

"Spike's in the tub?" Buffy said, acting like he was mistaken.

"Oh yeah. I'm just glad he isn't a nude sleeper." Buffy's eyes widened. "Not that you're not pretty Buffy. I meant seeing Spike. Not that I want to see you naked." Now Buffy's mouth was open and Giles was staring too. "I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Good idea," Giles said.

Buffy rolled her eyes and then made a shocked face. "Oh no, my mom."

"What? What about her?"

"She's probably worried about me."

"So go tell her you're fine," Xander said. After observing Buffy's 'duh' face he said, "Oh right. Then I'll go tell her."

"No." Buffy looked at the clock and went into the bathroom. Even though she knew, she still was shocked to see herself sleeping in the bathtub. "Spike?" she said softly. His head moved but his eyes stayed closed. "Spike?" she said an inch louder.

He tightened his eyes and then opened slowly. "What?"

"I need you to sneak into my room and pretend to be me for my mom."

"She already knows 'bout the body switch Buffy."

"I know but I want her to think we were switched back so she isn't worrying about me."

"What time is it?"

"7:36."

"I only slept for twenty minutes."

"Well you go and do this and I won't harm any part of your body."

Spike gave her a stern look. "Ya know Summers, you aren't even pleasant in the morning. I thought maybe you would be, to even out your evening unlikableness but no. You're just as annoyin'." He heaved himself out of the tub and left the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike crawled up the lattice, onto the roof and into Buffy's room. He tried as hard as he could to be quiet because Joyce wouldn't exactly think Buffy fell out of her bed with a loud thump. He snagged a jean jacket from the closet and walked down the stairs, yawning, without any acting. "Morning."

Joyce was just b ringing the newspaper in to the kitchen. "Buffy?" she said with uncertainty.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank God." She rushed towards him and gave him a hug. "I was just about to see if you were here. I'm so used to not checking in on you I completely forgot for a moment." They parted.

"It's all right, I'm fine. Giles swapped us back, I went patrollin' then I came home. To sleep. In my bed. Which is here."

Joyce smiled. "That's so good to hear."

"I'm just gonna go back to Giles'… to see how Spike's doin'."

"Oh, then here." Joyce went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a box of tea. "Give this to Spike. A sort of, congratulations-you're-you-again present."

Spike smiled and exhaled a tiny laugh. "My favorite," he whispered.

"I thought you didn't like tea."

"Huh? She doesn't like tea?" Spike said. Joyce's face made him remember he wasn't him, he was Buffy. "I mean, no I don't like tea. I just, this is Spike's favorite. I mean, I don't know that. I'm just guessing because me and Spike don't get along. Even though he is handsome."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"You don't think he's handsome?"

"What?"

"Uh- yeah fine. Maybe just still weirded by the situation. But thanks Joy- mom." He headed to the back door and opened it.

"You gonna be home for dinner or at any other point before tomorrow?"

"I'll call," he said with a smile.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." With that, he shut the door and headed back to Giles' house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"For having a lot of books you don't have many that are helpful," Xander said as he closed yet another one.

"These books have helped us through many prophecies in the past."

"Like the one where I died? That's my personal favorite." Buffy was pacing in the living room. "Where is he? He should be back by now."

"Buffy, it's not like he was going up to the gates of Hell and saying, 'hey ya wanna rumble?' He's at your house with your mom," Xander said.

She took a seat on the steps and Spike immediately walked through the door with a smile on his face. "Finally. How did it go?"

"Fine."

"What's with the tea?"

"She gave it to me."

"Why? I hate tea?"

"Not 'me' as in you, 'me' as in me. She knew it was my favorite so she told you to give it to me."

"Can I have a map to that sentence please?" Xander chimed in.

"Joyce gave me this tea to give to Spike, but Spike is me so I'm saying me. Got it 1.1 IQ?"

"Shut up Spike."

"Make me."

"I would but I don't want to do anything to Buffy."

"Then hit Buffy."

"I'm not gonna hit Buffy."

"I'm gonna hit one of _you two_ if you don't stop this," Buffy intervened. She walked over to Spike. "So she thought you were me?"

"Got the tea to prove it."

"Thanks Spike."

"No problem love."

"You can go back to sleep now."

"Actually I'm now very awake."

"Hey everybody," Willow greeted as she entered. "I got the supplies and the spell if you got the… well you don't really need anything else." She sorted her supplies on the desk and turned her book to the right page.

"Good job Will." Buffy looked out the door and saw Spike made his way outside. He was looking at his skin, illuminated by the warm glow, and taking in every plant and every stair that was warmed by the sun's touch. Buffy's smile faded. She never realized how cut off he was. He looks like a baby discovering the world for the first time, only he knew he would be put back into his vampire body and not be able to sit in the sun for a long time, if ever.

"All right, I'm ready."

"Um, do you need me for this?" Spike asked.

"We don't need you period," Xander said. Spike just gritted his teeth.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"I was just gonna wander around."

"Oh, yeah sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks." He ran up the steps and disappeared.

"But Buffy we might-"

"Will, this might be the last day he gets to be human. I want him to enjoy it."

Willow nodded and prepared to do her spell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike walked down the streets of Sunnydale. It was interesting because all the shops were beginning to open if they weren't already. He also caught a few guys checking him out. "Piss off," he told them. He spotted a coffee shop and decided to try some. "Hi, can I get a coffee?" The cashier looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't you seell coffee."

"Yeah, but what kind of coffee?"

"Hot coffee."

"What flavor?"

"Coffee flavor."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't understand. Do you want vanilla, hazelnut, Jamaican-"

"Just give me a coffee. Any coffee."

"What size?"

"Whatever the size of your cups are."  
"We have several ma'am."

"That one." He pointed to a small Styrofoam cup. "I want that one."

"Okay."

Spike paid for the coffee and took a sip of it. "Ew. How can people drink this stuff?" He threw it out in the garbage and quickly left the place. He tried scraping his tongue to get rid of the taste but it wouldn't go away.

Suddenly a cat leapt onto his leg. He began to scream and tried kicking it off. Once it's claws let loose of his skin he was able tog et free. The cat arched it's back and growled at him. "Switch bitch I presume?" The cat snarled and leapt at him. He removed his jacket and caught her inside. He held all the edges as tight as he could so she wouldn't get out. "Not so tough now are ya?" He looked up and noticed a small crowd had gathered on both sidewalks. "Uh, we had a fight. Gotta take her to the vet to get fixed and she's not happy." The jacket was moving around like there was a blender inside.

Spike just stared at the street and headed to the bat cave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Reveal those which are unseen, those which are-"

"Got her," Spike said as he bashed through the door.

"What?" Buffy said.

"Get something for me to put her in. A cage or somethin'."

"Do you have a cage?"

"Of course I don't have a cage," Giles told her.

"What can we use?"

"How 'bout the chest?" Xander suggested.

Buffy continued to look. "She won't be able to breathe."

"Sounds fine to me," Spike said.

"Here." Giles handed Buffy his laundry basket. "That's good. Okay put the jacket under here and then pull it out. Xander, get something heavy to put on top but won't crush her." Spike got the cat in the basket and Xander brought over one of the pikes of read books. "Good." They put them even on the top and the cat was snarling and banging around to no avail. "No need to ask if you're sure it's her."

"Bitch dug into my leg like I was a life preserver."

"Are you bleeding?"

"Probably."

"All right c'mon." She took his hand and brought him into the bathroom. "Sit." She gestured to the toilet and he willingly took it. She got out the first aid kit and paused when she shut the cabinet again. She had no reflection. She shook it off and tended to his leg. "Besides the attack, how was town?"

"Not bad. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a cup of coffee? There's flavors and sizes and foam."

"Yeah, people like their coffee."

"Another thing I don't understand. I was lookin' forward to it because bloody everyone drinks it but it tastes like… I don't even know."

"Well which flavor did you get?"

"I dunno I just told the girl to give something."

Buffy shook her head. She blotted the peroxide on the cuts and he flinched. "Ow! Bloody hell Summers, what is that?"

"It's peroxide, to clean your cut."

"Sure it ain't acid that's eatin' at my skin?"

"Baby." She blew on it to make the pain go away. Spike was shocked that it actually did, but also at the situation they were in.

"So, why did you only sleep twenty minutes today?"

"You woke me up rmember?"

"I mean, what were you doing out so long?"

"Slayin' more vamps." Buffy nodded. Spike relaxed and let his back touch the cold porcelain suface. He looked out the small window that would also let in some light in a few hours. "You ever watch the sunrise Summers?"

"Yeah."

"You never realize how beautiful it is until you've gone without for so long. All the colors and the way it just covers everything so delicately. It's amazin'." Buffy put a bandage over the cuts and stood up. Spike cleared his throat as if to cleanse himself of the tender moment they just had. "Right, well, thanks Summers."

"Well it benefits me too."

Spike smiled and left.


	6. Women Have Curves

Chapter Six

Buffy dropped the band-aids and ran out of the bathroom when she heard Xander screaming. She looked around for Xander but didn't see him. Then she heard things moving on Giles' desk and noticed he was trying to squeeze underneath it. "What is he doing?"

"That isn't Xander," Willow said.

"What?"

"I'm a woman!"

She looked at the witch's body which was no longer cowering in the corner but standing up and looking at it's hands. "Xander?"

"Yes. But why?" He went over to the laundry basket. "What did you do?!" He shook it, making the cat hiss and swat at him. "Don't play innocent you little-" Buffy grabbed him and jerked him away from the basket.

"Stop yelling you're scaring yourself."

Xander looked at his body spastically looking around and uncomfortably squished. "Oh that is not good for my knees."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know all of a sudden he wasn't him, he was her," Willow answered.

"Nothing happened."

"The scratch." Everyone looked at Giles. "She did scratch him. Maybe that some how allowed the entities to switch positions."

"So if I scratch myself I can go back?"

"It can't be the scratches because Spike and I didn't scratch each other."

"I'm not sure how to explain the differences but the scratch is the only connection I can make."

"Yeah that or Puss and Boots over there did another spell."

"How could she do that she doesn't even have opposable thumbs?"

"I don't think magic is prejudice Buffy."

"Obviously stupidity isn't either," Spike chimed in.

"I'm sorry, did I ask for your opinion?"

Spike clenched his teeth, walked over to him and punched him in the nose. Everyone jolted and Willow let out a little screech of surprise. Xander fell to the ground in pain. "God that felt good."

"Spike!" Buffy pushed him away and gave Xander a hand up. He was pressing on his female nose to see if it's broken.

"Why can he do that?"

"Because the chip's in my head, not his."

"Just be glad I waited 'til ya switched bodies to do that."

"Y a know what Spike?"

"When I want you to speak I'll wave a biscuit over ya nose. Until then, shut ya trap Harris."

"Are you-"

"Xander, just stop," Buffy insisted. "Now go into the bathroom and check out the damage."

"C'mon Xander," Willow said, holding out her hand. Xander walked over to her but purposely rammed his shoulder into Spike as he walked by.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? He's the one makin' all the wanker comments. Yell at him."

"What are you twelve?"

"Who voted you judge?"

"Do you always have to be this much of an asshole or do you reserve this treatment of us."

"Just him."

"Well stop it. You two fighting isn't helping at all."

"Good point," Giles said, gesturing to the fact that he made the same point before.

Buffy looked at him, acknowledging his point and then turned back to Spike. "Could you at least try to be the bigger person and not talk back to him."

"It's hard to be the bigger anything when I'm this short."

"Shut up."

"He's okay," Willow said when they left the bathroom.

"No thanks to Spike."

"I have an idea. Why don't we put her in someone else's body so then she can talk but not cast spells."

"And whose body would that be? You, me and Spike are out of the question. And Giles. He's got a witchcraft background." Everyone looked at Xander's body cowered under the table.

"It's only right to give the cat back it's body," Willow rationalized.

"Wait, you're putting her in my body? No way."

"You're the only one," Buffy said.

"Why not you? She can be in Spike's body."

"Yeah let's put her in a body with vampiric strength."

"But it's daylight, she'll be stuck here."

"Because Spike can't get around in the sunlight," Buffy said sarcastically. "You're gonna stay in her body anyway, it's not like we're putting you in the cat."

"But it's _my_ body."

"Now you know how we feel."

"I never wanted to know. I was fine not feeling like this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Willow had gathered her things to perform the spell. Everyone stayed in the bathroom just incase something went wrong and there was another unplanned body switch. Although getting into Willow's body wouldn't be the best, she was the only one who had the right pronunciation. She had made a circle on the floor, around a tied up Xander, with flour. "Seperation slutter og du nå vil returnere til din annen form." There was a quick flash and the two forms remained still.

"Is it over?" Xander called from the bathroom.

"Yeah."

They all left and walked out, not noticing a difference. "Ya sure?" Spike asked.

Xander's body looked around and then narrowed his gaze on Spike's body. He started to jerk and move. Willow leapt up from the floor and moved back towards everyone. "I'd say they're switched."

Buffy punched her across the face.

"Hey!" Xander objected. "I have to live with that face."

"He's right Buffy, show some compassion."

"Oh so funny," Xander sarcastically commented.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked her. She glared up at her with hatred. Buffy held her hand up. "I'll gladly do it again."

"You expect me to just tell you what I'm going to do? Not likely. How stupid do you think I am?"

"We were hopin you'd have his brain capacity," Spike said.

"Spike, stop it."

"Yeah," Xander agreed.

"Someone having their period?"

"You're a girl too garlic breath."

"Yeah but I'm hotter than you."


	7. Wait, what?

Chapter Seven

"Did you come here just to piss me off?"

"If I did it seems I would be succeeding."

"My self restraint only goes so far Sabrina."

"Ooo, naming me after that teenage halfwit, very clever."

"Would you prefer Rosemary?"

"Really, you should get an award for such snappy wit."

Buffy moved towards her but everyone quickly jumped on her to restrain her. "What are you doing?"

"She won't be able to tell us much if she's unconscious Buffy," Xander rationalized.

"He's right, but I'd prefer it since all of you are as intelligent as a tree trunk."

"I'm having trouble holdin' back too," Spike said.

"Me too," Willow agreed.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello?"

"Mom?" Buffy said.

"It's Joyce."

Everyone jumped up and tried to quickly make everything look normal. Willow made a sound proof force field that surrounded their hostage. "We need to cover her with something." Xander ran upstairs and through down one of Giles blankets.

"Yes, that's in no way conspicuous."

Spike opened the door. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

"Well I just thought I'd come over and see how everyone was doing post body swap. I also had to run to the store and I wanted to clear the list with you, to see if you need anything."

"Cheerios," Buffy replied. Joyce looked at her, taken back. "She was saying how she wanted Cheerios so I thought I'd… say it."

"Oh, okay then. How are you doing Spike?"

"Great," Buffy said. "I'd give you a hug but you're kinda standing in the sunlight."

"Oh." She stepped in and gave Spike a hug. Buffy held her mom tightly as if she'd never see her again. "I am fond of you Spike but I'm glad you're no longer in my daughter's body." Spike almost let a laugh slip out but he barely held it back.

Buffy gave him a stern face and let go of her mother. "Me too."

"All right, well it's nice to see all of you. Buffy, I'll see you for dinner?"

"Absatively."

"Great. Well-" Joyce noticed the extremely big pile being hidden with a blanket. "What's-"

"Spring cleaning," Xander jumped in. "We're cleaning up in here."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Uh, Rosemary."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Rosemary." She looked down under the desk and saw Xander curled up. "What's-"

"He's dusting the bottom of the desk. You know how dust gets everywhere right Joyce?" Buffy covered.

"Right." Joyce didn't really believe that but she didn't know if she wanted to know the real reason. Maybe Xander was embarrassed about something. "Okay, well I'll see you later," she said to Buffy's body, "and I'll see the rest of you soon."

"Bye Joyce," everyone said.

The sigh of relief was like surround sound once she left. "That was in no way completely horrible," Buffy said.

"Coulda been worse," Spike stated.

"Oh come on. If she didn't already know I was the Slayer, I would be on household lockdown until she knew what was really going on. Then I'd be put into an institution."

Xander pulled off the blanket and jumped back with a scream. "She's untied!"

Everyone turned and saw his body looking around and trying to find a way out of the force field. "Did she do a spell or something?"

"Possibly," Willow said.

"I thought she wasn't suppose to be able to do spells."

"We were hoping, but there was really no guarantee."

"You just figured better me than any of you. Feeling the love in this room."

"How long is that gonna hold?" Buffy asked.

The witch started performing another spell.

"Not too long I'm guessing," Willow answered.

"We just need to-" Buffy's sentence was cut short by a sudden burst of something. In fact everyone had fallen to the floor.

She was out. "Please, stay down." She held her hand out and everyone felt an invisible weight holding them down. "But you, come here." Spike rose off of the ground and floated towards her.

"Wait, I don't want to go that way," he told Buffy's body.

The witch closed her eyes and mumbled a few foreign words and sealed it by grabbing Spike's hand. There was a flash of light and the two of them collapsed.

Spike opened his eyes and noticed he was now in Xander's body. "Fantastic."

The witch looked around at everyone. "Let's move all of you, over there." She pointed from the group, to the wall where Spike was standing. Quickly everyone flew into the wall, knocking Spike unconscious.

Xander crawled out of the fray over to one of the books on the ground. "Dostas cornice shanibo con deso." Buffy's body, possessed by the witch, froze in it's position. It was like someone pressed pause. "I did it! I actually did it!" He looked at his friends and noticed they too were in pause mode. "Oh great." He flipped through more of the pages. "Notas ou trasant fordio. Replasar notaly corvio." Everything unpaused, leaving everyone discombobulated.

Buffy looked around and noticed she was in a different place than she remembered. Sure enough there she was. She was herself again. "I'm me!"

"Me too!" Spike yelled.

Xander wasn't able to confirm because his body was still unconscious.

"Me too," the witch said with contempt. She quickly tugged Buffy over to her.

"No!" Spike ran over to them but he was swatted through the window.

"Spike!"

Suddenly Giles door was knocked off its hinges. It fell to the floor revealing a man dressed in black with a black cloth covering most of his face. "Caroline?"

"Dirk?" She let go of Buffy and back into a corner of the room. He walked towards her with determination in his face.

Buffy moved between them, holding her hands out. "If you think I'm gonna let you just hurt her then you got another thing coming."

"What? She's my sister, I'm not going to hurt her."

"Then what are you…"

He reached over Buffy and laid a finger on the woman's head. "Tag, you're it."

Caroline let out an annoyed scream. "You have got to be kidding me! How did you find me?"

"Your locator suddenly started working."

"Crap, must've been because I swapped bodies."

"You swapped bodies?"

"Yeah- no! You can't steal that idea!" He smiled and ran out. "Get back here!" She ran out after him.

Everyone's mouths were open in shock. There was silence as they observed the destroyed house and replayed the encounter in their head.

Finally Xander said, "Did we just get _Punk'd_?"

"Spike." Buffy saw him lying on the grass outside, in minimal shade that the row of bushes provided. "Spike." She shook him awake.

"Buffy." He immediately embraced her without giving it a second thought. He quickly caught his bearings and let her go. "Nice to see she didn't rip ya apart."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

"Meaning?"

"Oh you are going to love this story."

"Uh, excuse me," Xander said as he leaned out the window. "Can we have some assistance with the Room-O-Demolition in here?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was now nighttime and Giles apartment was only partially liveable. His window was now a big piece of wood and his door was there but lacking proper hinges. Buffy suggested he stay at her place for the night until they can properly fix his door. As she roamed the graveyard with Spike he was preparing to sleep on the couch in her living room.

"So they put us through all that for a stupid game of find the bitch?"

"Pretty much."

"God I wish I were conscious so I could've knocked'em both out."

"I would've if my brain fully got what happened before they left. Definitely going under the strangest occurrences column." Spike nodded. "So, ya gonna miss being in a human body?"

Spike let his laugh come out this time. Buffy playfully slapped him on the chest. "Kind of. A lot of it was actually a pain. But I did like watching the sunrise. And of course the boobs were fun when I had nothing to do."

"Ugh, I think I almost threw up in my mouth."

"I'm kiddin' Summers."

She laughed. "Well, thanks for pretending to be me today so my mom wouldn't freak out."

"It was nice for me too. I got to see how much she actually cared about me. Your mom's a very likeable lady."

"I always thought so. Then again I was impressionable and she gave me stuff."

"You gonna miss bein' a vampire?"

"I gotta say that only having about five ways to die is a pretty nice thing. But not being in sunlight was a big problem. I'd rather be me than not be able to see my friends whenever I wanted."

"And all my lack of friends are nocturnal." They shared another laugh.

"Uh, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

Buffy stopped walking, making Spike stop too. "Thanks for jumping in at the end. When she was about to… do whatever she was gonna do."

"I did do a good job of getting' knocked through the window."

"I'm serious. You were concerned for me and I must admit that it was a nice part of you to see."

"Guess bein' in your body made ya grow on me."

Buffy looked down and slid her hand into his. He was confused for a moment but gladly held her hand in his. "Me too."

**Author's Note:** That's it. No more chapters. The end. Finito. Fini. And all those other ways to say the end. Hope you enjoyed and I'll hear from you guys whenever my next story makes it to paper (and by "paper" I mean Microsoft Word).


End file.
